naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampire Diaries
On Natural Instincts, the story of Vampire Diaries starts after Episode 14 ("Crying Wolf "), Season 2, while following some storylines of everything that comes after that point. The Great Revelation "As you know, supernatural beings – which is the only thing we can gather based on what we've seen and heard – have unleashed Hell on LA." Andie Starr said, a scarf wrapped securely around her neck. "While some of these 'beasts' have come forward, revealing who and what they are. People have been calling it The Great Revelation . We’ve been seeing the story from all sides, hearing stories of people coming ‘out of the coffin’ as vampires in droves, claiming peace and willingness to live with humans after Japanese scientists have discovered a synthetic blood substitute that allows vampires to live without feeding from humans. Still, people at large are on the fringe, deciding whether to trust them or not.” Damon cut off the TV in his room and turned around, seeing Stefan standing in the doorway, watching all this time. : Damon: Not everyone is on the fringe. The '''entirety' of Mystic Falls has made up their minds. I knew there was a reason why I left this place. Too judgy.'' : Stefan: And yet you came back. : Damon: Don't you worry. I still regret it. : Stefan: You know…it’s strange, how much this changes everything. : Damon: Are you serious? This changes '''nothing'.'' : Stefan: What makes you say that? Everyone knows vampires exist. We don’t have to --'' : ''Damon: Right. And you would be stupid enough to believe we’re all going to hold hands now and sing Kumbaya. Come on, Stefan. The Great Revelation isn’t stopping Klaus or Elijah. And I seriously doubt any one of them will become BFFs with all the human minions that they no doubt have. And he was right. Not only was Mystic Falls severely anti-vampire, but the Founder's council was on high alert. More than ever and they were zeroing in on Stefan, Damon, and the others, bit by bit. Elijah knew he needed to act now as his sources from other original vampires confirmed – Klaus was in New York, the very place he needed to be in order to do the moonstone sacrifice. Elijah had no clue why Klaus needed to do it there, but since the Great Revelation occurred, he knew he could no longer be patient. Meanwhile, Jenna didn't take the news of vampires existing lightly. This on top of the fact that John Gilbert had filed for custody of Elena and Jeremy once the news broke. Alaric found it was time to tell her everything. Jenna wasn't happy and didn't even want to be around Alaric because he lied to her all that time. To Kill an Original Meanwhile, with the werewolves out of the way (most of them dead and Jules and Tyler out of town), Damon focused his efforts on killing Elijah. There was a Mystic Falls Founding Fathers' Commemoration Ceremony going on. Elijah, still posing as a historian, would be attending. Jenna, Damon, and Alaric went to the event too and in he midst of whispers and murmurs about vampires existing, they strike up a conversation with Elijah to fish for information. Elijah admitted that he's looking for the grounds of the Salem massacres. Damon and Alaric agree to show him, of course leading him out of the festivities. Elijah knew Damon planned to kill him, of course. He played along, knowing they were not of aware of all the information in regards to the dagger and ash (the weapons that were supposed to kill Elijah). After all, he already told Damon when he arrived that if they tried anything, blood would be on their hands. Of course, they tried to kill Elijah anyway, and they took the moonstone -- but they didn't leave the dagger in the body. A group of 5 girls, including Andie Starr, found Elijah's body in the woods and were there to witness him wake up. An infuriated and somewhat disoriented Elijah killed them all. But it was not a senseless killing. The move was definitely strategic as the Salvatores would find out later. Meanwhile, at the ceremony, John Gilbert tells Carol Lockwood that the Salvatores were vampires. This was in order to turn the town against Damon if John's plan to kill him (by having Damon use the dagger) didn't work. Damon and Stefan were exposed. Given the events going on with the Great Revelation, normally that wouldn’t be too big of an issue, but Mystic Falls was no normal town – its history preceded it. On top of all this, Elijah disappeared with the moonstone, leaving Damon and Stefan with a huge body count and an angry town on their backs. The murders in the forest were pinned on them - especially with Andie Starr's connection to Damon. The Move John Gilbert succeeded in gaining custody of Jeremy and Elena, making the decision to move to NYC, where he had been planning and convening with Isobel all this time (he trusted her.) Jenna was determined to move too and Alaric convinced her to let him go with her. Jenna knew, after all, that he was more experienced with the vampire thing than she was. So they opted to be a team, and work together on this - at least for now. Upon Stefan hearing this from Elena, the Salvatore brothers knew what they had to do, especially given the fact that they were exposed in Mystic Falls and were now treated as outcasts. : Caroline walked in the Salvatore house, noticing the graffiti and vandalism on the front door. She had no where else to go now that Elena had moved out that day. : Caroline: Stefan? Damon? : Bonnie: Let's get one thing straight. Once this is over, I'm coming back to Mystic Falls. You and Stefan are on your own. I'm only in this to protect Elena. : Damon: Duly noted. out to Stefan in the other room Hey Stef? Your tacky antique statue collection won’t be joining us. when he sees Caroline walk in. Stefan enters the main room with some boxes : Caroline: Hey what's going on? : Stefan: I’m sorry Caroline. I was going to tell you. Things have been so hectic lately and I --'' : ''Caroline: Tell me what? : Bonnie:...Caroline, Elena moved to New York with John Gilbert. : Caroline: I know that. Believe me. '' : ''Damon: You know what? To avoid some loooong drawn out explanation, let me just give you the general summary. We tried to kill Elijah and failed. Elijah disappeared, apparently to New York with the moonstone. He’s probably..reevaluating his tactics considering the whole town has gone all Scully and Molder on us. Not really a good stealthy environment. Klaus, conveniently, is in New York. '' : ''Caroline: ...And? : Damon: and gives a look...aaand if this were a fill in the blank test you’d fail '''miserably'.'' : Stefan: We can't just bank on John keeping Elena safe. We have to go. If we don’t do something now, we won’t have another chance. '' : ''Bonnie: And if we win this, this all could be over. '' : ''Caroline: Yeah! With every single one of you dead! Guys, do you even have a plan? '' : ''Damon: Yep. Go to New York. Come back with Elijah's body as a souvenir. smiles : Caroline: her eyes So you’re just going to leave everything behind? All of you? Just pack up and go on a suicide mission? What am I going to tell my mom? That all my friends are off on vacation? : Damon: '''Yeah.' Spice up the story with somewhere exotic. You know what? Tell her she is missing out on all the fun… in the Bahamas.'' : Stefan: Are you done, Damon? : Damon: --with her good friend and council member Damon, who - '''oh yeah' - has been a vampire all this time right under her nose. Tell her that. Okay, now I’m done.'' : Caroline: Not funny, Damon. sighs It's not like she'd care anyway. She kinda doesn't want anything to do with me right now. Apparently being a vampire doesn't win mom's stamp approval, even after everything that's happened. : Stefan: I'm sorry. : Caroline: Don't be. I should have expected it. '' : ''Bonnie: You...you could come with us, Caroline. : Damon: I'm just going to follow that up with a '''no'.'' : Stefan: Why not? We need all the help we can get. : Damon: We don't need another liability. We need to get there and do what we came there to do. This isn't an out for run away teenagers with mommy issues. : Caroline: You know what, Damon? Just for that - I am going. And you'll just have to deal with my mommy issues. How about '''that'?'' The Adjustment Damon had no trouble at all adjusting to NYC - in fact, he preferred large cities over Mystic Falls anyday. Damon and Stefan found a large old rustic home via foreclosures. Caroline opted to stay with the Salvatores but spent a lot of time at Jenna's. Bonnie's cousin Lucy lived there so Bonnie was able to stay with her. Elena and Jeremy, however, are stuck in a household with John Gilbert but they often rebelled and spent time with Jenna or Alaric. Alaric began working as a history teacher at Washington High School , having an apartment of his own, trying to mend their relationship and also protect Jenna. Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy all try to adjust to their new school - Washington. Stefan and Caroline opted to keep the fact that they're vampires secret, despite the mixed opinions on vampire rights at the school. Adjusting to this new school was not easy given the fact that friends and family were left behind in Mystic Falls. A few months after their move, another historical moment took place. A vampire named Russel Edgington took over a live broadcast and killed a man on national television, basically declaring war on all humans. An uproar resounded, a renewed hatred for the supernatural arose, forcing vampires and other non-humans to keep a low profile once again. Death and Capture Elijah let Katherine out of the tomb before he left Mystic Falls, compelling her to leave with him and make sure Elena keeps her end of he bargain. After compelling her, he promised to make sure that Klaus would stop chasing her. Of course, Katherine wasn't going to trust his word. When Katherine was released, she sought out Isobel to look up the moonstone’s whereabouts. Katherine told Isobel that she planned to keep Elena where Elijah wanted her, and at first they had a partnership for a good month or so in NYC. Until, unfortunately, a gang of vampires (of unknown species) captured Elena and John Gilbert, hearing about the moonstone curse. They had been stalking her for a while and wanted to break the curse themselves. While a group of them kept Damon, Stefan and Caroline captured and incapacitated with vervain, they had Elena and Gilbert in an undisclosed location. They figured if they couldn't get the location of the moonstone, they had no use for any one of them. Their cruel and sick deal was this: Elena lives if Gilbert gave up the location of the stone, but they'd kill Gilbert. If they didn't give the info up, they'd kill Elena and let Gilbert live (that way no one can break the curse). So Gilbert - finding no other choice (and Ric still had his ring), decided to sacrifice his life for her. He told them the Salvatores had the moonstone and they snapped his neck, killing him in front of Elena. It was then that Elijah had came in after finding their whereabouts, killing all the vampires in the room. Turns out the vampires were working for Klaus, and in the midst of spying on Elena - had heard Elijah's plan to kill Klaus (due to his desire to see the bodies of his siblings that Klaus killed). In the midst of the aftermath of Gilbert's death, Katherine knew she'd be punished because she didn't keep her end of the bargain, so she went and stole the moonstone from the Salvatore's house as a bargaining chip in case Elijah did try and kill her. Isobel faked coming to her aid, when in reality, she had Katherine captured by Klaus' minions. It turns out Isobel was compelled by Klaus the whole time. With Isobel's tasks done, she visited Elena one more time, meeting her outside and made her apologies before taking off her ring and killing herself by the sun. The Ritual Everything was in place for Klaus. He had Katherine captured, a werewolf and vampire (Tyler and Caroline) lined up - and more backups for that matter. Elena was positive that Elijah's elixir that he had left at the house would work, that Bonnie would kill Klaus (with the power of 100 dead witches she harnested before the move) and she wouldn't die. Damon didn't like those chances, so he fed Elena his blood - and immediately regretted it. Wanting to make it right, he rescued Tyler and Caroline successfully (without getting bit). He also came across a crossroad's demon working for Crowley (of Supernatural - who he had no idea was a crossroads demon until he told them his problem), and made a deal - the demon would keep Elena alive and human after the ritual if he did a few favors afterwards involving the Winchester Brothers (also from Supernatural ). Meanwhile, Bonnie mystically locked Ric and Jeremy in Ric's apartment to keep them safe. Damon went to tell Klaus he got rid of his were and vampire. But of course Klaus had a back up - Jules was lined up to be sacrificed and since Damon presented himself, he'd be sacrificed too. Soon, they were at the ritual site - under the Washington High School, over the Hellmouth. Damon, Elena, and Jules - surrounded by mystical rings of fire that circled the Hellmouth. (Damon wakes up from vervain induced unconsciousness, finding himself in a ring of fire. Elena is next to him, also in a ring of fire) Damon: Ugh... '' ''Elena: Damon - how...? '' ''Damon: Please don't ask me how I got into this mess. Elena: (to Klaus) Let him go. Please... Klaus: Now why would I want to do that when he so conveniently presented himself as a viable option? Best if you say your goodbyes now. Damon: (to Elena with a sigh) He was going to use Caroline and Tyler. I figured rescuing them would buy you some time.... I've been a busy bee (smirks somewhat sarcastically, somewhat accepting his fate). '' ''Elena: Damon, you're going to die, this isn't the time for jokes. We need a way out of here...(eyes Jules who is starting to wake up, then looks back at Klaus desperately) '' ''Klaus: Ah, there's my werewolf. Had a nice slumber? Elena: Klaus, please... Damon: Elena, Elena. Stop. (he looked at her with some intensity) It's okay, Elena. (he nodded with a furrow of his brow, to further assure her) This ritutal will happen, nothing's going to stop that guy. He has a -real- bad one-tracked mind. But it's okay....for once, I've finally made the right choice. (the sound of Jules' heart being ripped out of her chest interrupts) Elena: (turns to Damon, tears starting to form in her eyes) Okay? Damon...? How is this okay? You're here...you're gonna die... Damon: (saw Jules was killed and knew he'd be next, so he turned to Elena with urgency in his voice) Elena...I love you. All the choices I made led me to this point, and I deserve this. But it was worth it, Elena. Because of you. (he paused, a vulnerable look in his eyes) I'm sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Klaus: (approaches) Well isn't this just sweet. Sorry to interrupt but...time's up. (fire deminishes, and Klaus grabs Damon by the throat) Elena: (shaking her head and half sobbing) No! Please... Suddenly Stefan appeared. He talked with Klaus and begged for him to spare his brother. Klaus told him he would, but he brought over one of his witch lackeys (not working the spell) - for Stefan to drink from. Stefan did. He told him to kill another person, and he did. Then Klaus told him to come with him after the ritual is over and be a true ripper. And Stefan agreed. They returned to the ritual site and Klaus commanded the witch to release Damon and bring in his 'back up'...Jenna Sommers. She had already been turned into a vampire and was prepared to be sacrificed. Both Stefan and Damon were both incapacitated by vervain darts when they tried to stop Klaus from killing her. They could only watch as the ceremony continued on - Jules was murdered, Jenna was murdered, Elena was 'murdered,' until Bonnie came through and started using her magic to kill Klaus. Until Elijah came in, intent on killing Klaus but when Klaus promises to bring him to the rest of his family, Elijah saves him. The Aftermath in NYC The crossroads demon kept the promise and Elena was alive and human. However she had to bury another loved one. It was just Jeremy and Elena, living in Jenna's new house now. Alaric eventually, and unofficially, took on the role as a gaurdian of sorts, staying with the Gilberts most times - and struggling to deal with his own grief. Stefan disappeared with Klaus traveling the country and leaving a trail of victims, trying to make hybrids. All of his attempts to make one ended up dead. While he continued to massacre people with Stefan (though it was mostly Stefan's victims), he wanted to squash Damon's (and unbeknownst to him - Elena's) efforts to convince Stefan to come back. After a trip to Chicago, he made Stefan remember his days in the 1920's - when he was a good friend to Klaus and in love with Klaus' sister, Rebekah. As of now, however, Klaus has no idea that Rebekah is the key to contacting the original witch of the Moonstone ritual - who would tell him why he can't make hybrids. He has no intentions of reviving her yet. During one of the attempts to bring Stefan home, however, Stefan let Elena know that he doesn't want to see her again. So Elena is trying to keep low key so that Klaus doesn't discover she's alive, however both Klaus and Stefan have returned to NYC to investigate further why no hybrids can be made. Meanwhile, Jeremy - due to grieving for Jenna - had picked up drugs again. He even picked up taking V for a bit. A vampire however caught him getting the stuff from a dealer and snapped his neck. Bonnie was close behind but got to him to late. She took her to her house and used a spell to contact the witches she harnest the power from. They revived Jeremy but as a consequence he started seeing the ghosts of Anna and Vicky. Characters *'Damon' Salvatore works to keep Elena safe and deals with the aftermath of his feelings for her being revealed *'Stefan Salvatore' and Klaus are murderous partners in crime, trying to figure out how to make hybrids *'Elena Gilbert '''tries to deal with Stefan being away. *'Jeremy Gilbert''' is struggling to make sense of seeing Vicky and Anna, while dipping and dabbing into drugs again. *''' Bonnie stays with her cousin Lucy, maintains a relationship with Jeremy and continues to help her friends *'''Caroline '''maintains a relationship with Tyler Lockwood.' *'Alaric''' works as a history teacher at Washington, has an apartment. Tries to figure out his role as "role model" and psuedo-gaurdian to Jeremy and Elena. *'Katherine' is trailing Klaus and Stefan...and probably making it her business to make sure Damon keeps Elena away from Stefan. Note: This is just a starting point. Where these characters end up is up to you. Related Pages Daeva Vampires Originals Oak White Werewolf Wiccan Vampire Diaries, The Category:Canons